The Kiss
by Adanwen
Summary: Alice/Uncas, Alice's PoV, One-shot. Takes place at the fort, after Duncan enters Cora's and Alice's room. Inspired by the beautiful song of the soundtrack "The Kiss".:)


I wrote this story back in 2013, but I only now realised that I hadn't uploaded it here

I definitely recommend listening to the song while reading this! Especially during the dancing part.:3 You can listen to two versions here and here.

Okay, what else can I say, except that this took me forever and was a huge challenge and satisfied me deeply. Heart. Ripped. Out.

I just love Alice and like to write her best.3 And Uncas, he's hard to write, but I hope I did him justice.;_;

Please enjoy! This couple deserves more love!

 **The Kiss**

Alice leaned against the door and inhaled deeply. She was dead tired but she certainly couldn't sleep while Duncan and Cora had one of their debates. Or quarrels. Shaking her head over their friend's ignorance over her sister's feelings, she slowly made her way down the hallway. The soft thud of her feet against the wooden floor made her realise that she had forgotten to put on her shoes before leaving.

 _Doesn't matter now_ , she thought in resignation. _There's no way I'm going back in there._

She stepped out into the cool night air and briefly wondered what she was supposed to do now. This was no place for little Alices. _No more than the wilderness. Or the colonies as a whole for that matter._

Alice had always been sceptical about the idea of coming here, but Cora had been so thrilled and her father had said it would be safe, so she simply had trusted that it would be and had allowed herself to catch the enthusiasm. How ironic that seemed to her now. On the other hand, what had concerned her back in London was nothing like what she was experiencing now. She had worried about the weather, the infrastructure and the food. Being attacked and chased through the forest just to land in the middle of a war certainly hadn't entered her head. Not that she could have prepared for it if it had, but still...she wouldn't have come in the first place.

Scanning her surroundings with her weary eyes, they finally rested on the infirmary and she remembered her own words.

 _I'll go and help Mr. Phelps. I don't think I can do as much as Cora, but it's better than catching a cold here I guess._

With a purpose in her step she didn't feel, she walked over the muddy ground to the little building that served as infirmary. The nearer she came the slower became her footsteps. Awful screams could be heard - screams that reminded her of the George Road. She tried to block them out and walked on until she stood in front of the entrance. The door was ajar and now she could also smell something. Something that told her not to go in.

 _If I faint in there they'll get Cora. Or even father._ She bit her lip at the thought. _I didn't make it through the wilderness just to break down when I'm finally safe with my family._

As if to mock her, a cannon shot hit the fort at that exact moment and made the earth beneath her tremble. Crouching down in fear, it took her some moments to regain her thoughts that seemed strangely detached by now.

 _So much for safety. At least I wasn't alone in the forest. Cora was always there. Well, except when she sneaked away to speak to that Hawkeye. And Duncan went right after her._ Suddenly a strong wave of loneliness came washing over her. Sighing, she turned around and walked back to where she had come from.

 _How can I help Mr. Phelps or anyone else if I can't even help myself?_ A single tear-drop made its way down her cheek but she wiped it away angrily. She shouldn't pity herself when everyone else around her was far more miserable. And no one seemed to complain either. Some settlers appeared out of the dark, sitting around camp fires, laughing and drinking, together with soldiers and their wives - she supposed they were their wives at least.

With a start she stumbled over the first step of the stairs that lead into the main building.

 _Maybe I should simply go back. I'm sure Duncan's gone by now. And if he isn't I'll simply ask him to go - I haven't slept in a bed since...well, it feels like forever._

She made some tentative steps, but soon realised that they would end in nothing. Just like her steps towards the infirmary. She would never dare to tell Duncan to walk away. Or ask Cora to tell him. Or anyone else.

Swaying a little bit in the breeze, she closed her eyes. _I wish I could just forget all of this and wake up in my bed._ All would simply have been a nightmare. The sun would shine on her white linen sheets, she would smell the tea and fresh bread for breakfast and Cora would call her and then throw her out of the bed. And there would be laughter and music and-

 _Wait a minute. Music?_

Opening her eyes, she looked around in confusion. There really was music coming from somewhere. She turned to the right and walked a few steps towards a bigger house. There seemed to be a lot of people in there. And they seemed to be feasting!

Alice shook her head and wondered how anyone could be mirthful in such a place. Or maybe they had all lost their minds already. Surely everyone who spent more time in these lands _had_ to lose their mind eventually. As she came nearer she could smell food. It certainly wasn't fresh bread but she could feel her stomach revolt. She hadn't eaten since their hasty wannabe-lunch earlier that day.

 _I can quickly grab something and then get back. I'm sure by then Cora will be alone. Maybe she'll even be asleep by then._

Reasoning in this way, she walked in and steered towards the table with the spare food that had been gathered. After putting some porridge on her plate, she sat down on a free bench. She devoured her portion faster than she had calculated.

 _I must have been hungrier than I thought. Well I can still watch the dancing a bit._

She marveled at the light-heartedness with which the people seemed to hop and jig over the dirty floor. The fort could fall any moment and everyone behaved as if they were in a ballroom in England.

 _Not quite the people I saw at the last ball there, though_ , she thought with a small smile. The last time she had danced came to her mind and she couldn't quite believe that it was the same person who was sitting here. Everything had seemed so dull to her back then; the people, the dresses, the conversations - she couldn't imagine small-talking to someone in here.

From across the room, Uncas watched Alice smiling at the dancers and then immediately furrowing her brows in deep thought. Standing in a corner, he hadn't moved ever since she had come in. He hadn't planned to talk to her but then she suddenly looked up and stared right at him with her big owl eyes.

She felt a small tickle at the top of her spine - as if someone was watching her. Looking up, her eyes fell right onto the young man who had helped them get here. Surprise was clearly written on her face for a moment. Somehow she hadn't expected to see him here. He didn't fit into such a merry place, seeing that he seemed to have only one expression to wear on his face, which was stern and determined and never betrayed any feeling. She realised that she was staring and lowered her gaze with a blush.

 _Why do I always have to get into such situations?_

"I'm sorry I scared you." Said a heavy accented voice next to her.

She snapped her head up and once again stared into those brown eyes. _How could he come over here so quickly - and without a sound?_ Alice fought to regain control over her mind.

"I- you didn't. I was just thinking." She spluttered out. _Did that make sense?_

"I could see that." He answered in a serious tone. "What about?"

Alice was taken aback. No one had ever asked her what she was thinking about. That was why it had always been her favourite excuse when she had nothing else to say. How could he ask her that? It surely was terribly impolite and improper.

"Nothing, just watching the, erm, the dancing." She vaguely gestured towards the waltzing people.

He turned around and followed her gaze. She hadn't expected him to shock her any further but when he looked back at her and spoke, it seemed to her that he must be on a mission to ruin her. "Do you want to dance?"

She stared at him with wider eyes than he would have thought possible for any human being to possess. He slightly cocked his head and chuckled softly.

Alice couldn't have been more surprised if he had turned into a toad right in front of her eyes. It was the first time she saw him smile and the effect on his features was incredible. It was like a completely new person sitting in front of her - not a warrior, but just an ordinary boy.

 _No, scratch the ordinary. No ordinary person would have guided complete strangers to the fort whilst risking their own life. I wonder what his life was like before we met him. He must have smiled a good deal more often then. Or at least he should have!_

Uncas was looking expectantly at her by now. The smile had vanished and he nodded curtly. "It's better to get some rest. Good night, Miss Munro."

Panic rose in Alice's chest. She didn't know what hurt the most, that he was leaving or that he had called her Miss Munro. He couldn't know that that was Cora's title, but it still stung somehow. She had always been jealous of her sister's self-assurance that seemed to come naturally to her and all the attention she received. Miss Munro was known and popular with every noble society in Edinburgh and London. She was one in a million. But there were a thousand Miss Alices out there. But _he_ had wanted to talk to _her_ \- or maybe it had just been out of courtesy?

 _Or maybe I'm just messing up everything as always. Or maybe I think too much!_

Gathering what little courage she possessed around her, Alice brought out a feeble "Wait". She could barely hear it herself.

Uncas stopped dead as if hit.

"I'd love to dance." She finally whispered.

He returned and offered her his hand wordlessly. Alice slowly stood up, wondering whether she had insulted him. Maybe she should just apologise and get back to her room. But then she had already put her hand into his. She blushed when she realised this and scolded herself at once.

 _Dancing usually involves the touching of hands, you silly goose._

He led her to the dance floor and they waited for the next song to begin. She shuffled her feet nervously and looked anywhere but into his eyes.

"I'm not a very good dancer though."

"Didn't you dance in England?"

"Yes, I did, but different dances."

"All dances are the same. Just people celebrating that they're alive."

Something in his voice made her meet his gaze at last. He was smiling again, though different from the last time. This one was more like he owned the key to a secret treasure and was about to give her a glimpse at it.

And then the music came back. It started with a single violin, accompanied by the soft thud of a bódhran drum. The melody was haunting - wild and brave and sad. It reminded her of the cliffs at the coast of Skye in a raging October storm. Or of one of the horses at the races, galloping before all others. Or of Cora telling their father passionately that she would never go to the boarding school for young ladies of good background.

Then the song moved on and she could feel Uncas laying her hand on his shoulder while placing his on her waist.

"We should move now," he suggested.

She let out a small laugh and didn't realise that this was the first time he had heard her laugh.

Carefully following his example, she made little steps to the right. No sooner had she thought _This isn't so hard_ , when she stumbled over his foot and consequently bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Try again."

She could swear she heard the smile in his voice.

And so they started again. She really tried her best but after faltering for the third time, Uncas told her: "You think too much. Try to listen more with your intuition."

Alice could have laughed out loud in hysteria. She suddenly wondered what her relatives and friends back in Edinburgh would say if they saw her right now.

 _"Taught by a savage in the fine art of dancing!" Or something along the lines of that._

Her face coloured fiercely at that thought, but somehow it gave her courage again.

 _I don't care what anyone else would say or think about us right now._ She lifted her chin defiantly and thought of what Uncas had said instead.

 _Listen with my intuition - what a weird thing to say._

Nevertheless, she closed her eyes and tried to stop her restless mind and just concentrate on the music. A shiver went down her spine. She could feel the drum vibrating in her chest and the fiddle pulling at her heart strings. Her blood rushed through her veins like a broad river and her heart began to beat in time with the rhythm. Then her feet began to move out of their own accord. She leaned back against Uncas' arm holding her and whirled around with him. It felt like flying.

She had to catch her breath when he raised her up in a jump and twirled her around. Landing on her feet with a thud, she really laughed out loud this time, not in hysteria but in a warm, natural burst of joy. And he joined her. First in a low, silent chuckle, then growing into rich, happy laughter. Alice wished with all her soul for this moment to last forever.

Just when she thought her heart would overflow, the instruments gave one last quivering sigh and the music started to fade away. They stood breathlessly in the middle of the room and stared at each other.

Alice had a feeling of foreshadowing and thought she saw his face coming nearer an inch. Suddenly she felt awkward. Breaking eye contact, she noticed that everyone else had vanished from the dance floor.

"Umm, I think I need to sit down for a while." _Here I go. Thinking again._

He blinked at her. Something Alice had never seen him do before. Not during the attack, not when they had lain in the grass waiting for the Hurons and French to discover them, not when they had run down to the canoes and fled to the fort. But now he had.

Taking her hand, he led her to the bench - wordless again. He never said much but somehow Alice thought she knew when his silence meant consent and when it meant disappointment.

Sitting back down, she nervously wondered what to say or do. _I should have said that I want to go to sleep - why did I do this? Sitting here is even worse than standing there._ She resumed the lip biting.

After a few more moments of silence had elapsed, she couldn't bare it any longer. _I have to talk about something, anything._

"Do your feet hurt as much as mine?"

Alice mentally kicked herself. So much to talk about and the topic she chose were her feet! Of course his wouldn't hurt, she was sure that he was used to long wandering.

Uncas slightly raised his eyebrows, which she took as a sign of great surprise. Try as she might, she couldn't read contempt or irony in it though. "I'm used to it."

 _I knew it!_

He threw a quick glance at her feet and she remembered her lack of shoes. She hadn't minded that during the dancing though.

"But if your feet are hurt I can make you a pair of moccasins."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Your shoes do not look very comfortable." He explained.

 _Oh,_ she thought. _Well, that's true, they plagued me since I stepped onto this continent. I wish Papa hadn't sent them to me._ She smiled nervously. At least he was talking to her!

"They aren't. But what do you mean - how can you make new shoes? I mean, here?"

He smiled back at her. "I've got the material with me and don't need much instruments. Just a needle and a knife."

She still looked disbelieving.

"It's easy to damage or lose your footwear in the forest, so it's handy to have all you need to make new ones with you."

Alice had to acknowledge that that made sense. And a comfortable pair of shoes would be really wonderful - but then she realised what it would mean if she let him give her such a present. Everyone would see those moccasins.

"That's very kind of you. But I'm afraid I can't accept your offer." What would Cora say? And father? She blushed at that and at the same time felt ashamed at turning him down.

 _I wonder why he bothers to waste his time with me. All I do is to insult and misbehave._

"All right." He said, but his eyes made that a lie.

Alice felt so torn, she was sure that her face would have been an amusing sight for everyone else. _Why can't I be as brave as Cora? Why can't I just act as I feel? What would be so wrong with that?_

She suddenly felt very tired and wanted nothing more than to think of nothing. And feel nothing either.

"It's very late, I should really be going to bed now," she mumbled while standing up slowly. "Thank you for keeping me company." _That sounds so lame._

As always, he didn't do what she expected.

"I'll bring you to your room."

Alice could hardly have declined even if she had wanted to. _After everything I've done this evening, I can at least try to be as polite as he is for once._ She nodded shyly and began to make her way out of the still crowded hall.

It was darker than before and a sharp wind reminded her that the end of summer was near. It also seemed to have rained while they had been inside. At some other time she possibly would have minded the angle-high mud that started to cover her feet like a second skin, but tonight she was simply too exhausted to care.

 _Cora will scold me, if she's calm enough to notice. I'm sure she had one of those horrible arguments with Duncan again. No one argues with me._

She stopped at that thought. _Why would I complain about that?_

 _Because no one cares for your opinion,_ she answered herself. Water gathered in her eyes. It wasn't the first time that she thought about how useless and little she was. Only now it hit her with an unprecedented force. She stumbled over the wet and heavy hem of her dress and tried to blink away the tears that were blinding her. Uncas had walked only a few steps in front of her but now she couldn't see him any more in the surrounding darkness.

 _Am I going mad?_

This time the stumble made her fall. She landed headlong in the mud, her nose-tip touching the ground.

 _Maybe I should stay here. No one will notice._

But then she saw something. Someone. Of course he didn't just vanish. He came back.

The fog in her mind began to lift as his face came into view and he bowed down to reach out a hand to her. Something inside of her melted.

 _How could I lose sight of him? He was there all the time._

She half-heartedly scolded herself, but somehow didn't feel embarrassed at all. Giving him a feeble smile, she grabbed his hand with her dirty fingers.

He holstered her up in a single fluid motion that made both of them trip and nearly fall over. But Alice didn't notice that. Her eyes were focused on his big grin, that didn't laugh at her but warmed the core of her heart. She felt so much, there was no more room left for thinking. In a rush of emotion she raised herself onto her toes and placed her mouth on his.

Alice felt like she was dancing again. Like flying.

But just like the dancing it all ended too quickly. She lost her balance and her heels bumped back to the ground. Dark brown eyes looked at her but she felt hers widening again in shock.

"I'm sorry!" She stepped back from him. Her mind was a blank - she couldn't think of a single coherent thing to say and didn't know how to feel. Looking around hastily, she saw the door of the main building close to her side. _Finally!_

She backed further away from him as if he had threatened her with a gun. "Good night." She eventually mumbled, although she wasn't sure if it was intelligible. Pieces of ideas and thoughts rushed through her brain as she ran down the corridor.

 _I can never look him in the face again - will he tell someone? Will he leave at once?_

It all didn't make sense at all. By now, Alive was sobbing freely and was glad that no one seemed to be awake to watch this ridiculous drama.

 _How can I kiss him in one moment and flee from him in another?_

Confusion spread through her like a wildfire. It was only by accident that she looked up and noticed the door to her and Cora's room. She sighed in relief. _Now I can go to sleep and everything will be over._

"Alice."

Her hand froze only a hair's breadth away from the door handle. He had followed her. _Why would he do that? To tell me how much he despises me, probably._

She swallowed empty and turned to take the blame. But he didn't say anything.

 _This is getting really weird._

He just stood there, a few feet away from her, intensely studying her face.

 _What is he searching for?_ She was about to ask him that when he finally spoke.

"It was real."

Alice frowned. _Maybe he's the one going mad._

"What was real?" _This is bizarre. I want to sleep. Perhaps I'm already dreaming?_

As if to render her last thought true, Uncas came closer to her until their noses almost touched. She should have backed away again, but acting on the illogical law of this night that contradicted all of her words and deeds, she stood still as a statue.

 _Just like yesterday, when he stopped me from running after the horses. I can't believe that was just a day ago! I feel like I spent half of my life in the forest, scrambling after Cora._

Her thoughts turned into a low buzz as she watched him come even nearer. Had she really done the same only seconds earlier? Before their lips met, she wondered why he would want to kiss her.

This time she didn't draw back. Her fingers dug into his shirt as he slowly opened his mouth. Alice felt like flying and falling at the same time. She could hear the music from the dancing - it was like the essence of everything she felt right now. Something she had never felt before. Something that brought down the last bits of the high walls she and Cora and her father and the rest of the world had built up around and inside of her. Something that made her want to forget propriety forever. Something that was worth fighting for.

Uncas softly broke the kiss and waited until he had caught his breath before whispering: "This is how it's done properly."

She needed a few moments to make sense of his words. Then she blushed a deep crimson. A scolding after all. But not how she had imagined it. He stroked a single strand of hair behind her ear, making her look up to him.

"And I don't regret it."

Alice's heart beat as if it wanted to break though her rip cage. _He really cares for me. He takes me serious._ "Nor do I."

He smiled his impossible smile again and even his eyes seemed to laugh - he was jubilant. "No more running away?"

She averted her eyes once more, but nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Looking up again, she saw him anticipating her confusion. For some reason she had always imagined their saviours to simply disappear into the woods again without a word.

"You're not leaving then?" Came over her lips.

Eyebrows were raised again, causing her to giggle softly. It was nice to think that she had the power to surprise him when he always seemed so stoic.

"We stay. As long as possible."

That reminded Alice of where they actually were again. _How can this ever work out? We don't even know if we will last the day!_

"Alice."

It was only the second time he spoke her name, but she decided that she liked it. A lot.

"Don't worry." Was all he said, but his expression told her that he knew all the obstacles she was thinking about.

"I'll try."

Her little smile was so brave, he kissed her again on the spot. "Good night."

She watched him retreat slowly as if in trance and it took her several moments afterwards to orientate herself and remember what this place was. Bracing herself for her sister's questions, she gently pushed down the handle.

 _I have to thank Duncan later on for quarrelling with Cora tonight._


End file.
